This invention relates to Q-switched lasers and more particularly to a Q-switched laser having an output of high stability.
In Q-switched lasers of the prior art, the difference between the modulation on the laser beam by different decaying RF signals contributes to instability of a certain portion of the laser output, and the magnitude of this instability is a function of the gating repetition rate. Instability is also caused by varying input power, cavity alignment, or any other factor that modulates laser pulse build-up time.